I can go the distance
by ritorudeito
Summary: Nacio entre la realeza pero fue separado de su hogar cuando era apenas un bebe, creció entre su reino siendo despreciado por todos. Ahora, depende de el tomar su puesto como heredero pero ¿que es un héroe verdadero? Eso es lo que nuestra historia cuenta... ADAPTACIÓN HERCULES SemiAU
1. Chapter 1

_**"Esto es Berk, esta a 12 días del norte del Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de frio, Esta ubicado justo en el meridiano de la tristeza**_

 _ **Mi pueblo, en una palabra: Tenaz, ha estado aquí por siete generaciones pero cada edificio es nuevo, tenemos..."**_

 _Espera, Espera mi querido Hiccup... Vas a confundir a la audiencia... Esta historia comienza en realidad cierto tiempo antes de ti... ¿Qué te parece si dejas que me haga cargo ahora? ¿Sí? Te llamare más tard_ e

 _ **"Bueno... Cuéntala ya"**_

 _Muchos ya me conocen, me hago llamar RituruDeito en el mundo del fanfiction donde escribo grandes historias sobre nuestros héroes favoritos... Héroes como Hiccup... O como más tarde sera conocido "El Conquistador" ... Pero concentrémonos en esta historia que de hecho comienza como bien dije, mucho antes de que tu, mi querido Hiccup si quiera lo supieras..._

.

.

 _El Reino del Porvenir, imponente, extenso y con unas vistas magnificas, el reino más prospero del archipielago excepto por algunos inconvenientes... Su prosperidad era envidiada y eso les traía constantes ataques de sus enemigos, robos de personas provenientes de otros reinos y una plaga particular de esta zona, sí, El Reino del Porvenir era constantemente atacado por Dragones, magestuosas bestias aladas escupe fuego y bastante destructivas, causaban desorden en cualquier zona_

 _Hasta que al trono ascendió el nuevo Rey... Quien venció a sus enemigos con éxito uno tras otro y daba lucha constante contra esa plaga de dragones... Llegando a ser conocido como Estoico el Vasto_

 _Por fin el pueblo vio terminar ese caos y orgullosos servía a su nuevo Rey, quien contaba no solo con gran fuerza si no con grandes virtudes que llevaron al Reino a prosperar todavía más, llegando a ser el rey mas respetado y se impuso por todo el archipiélago ganando mas y mas terreno pero también despertando el odio y la envidia de sus enemigos_

 _Aquello a el le causaba gracia, solo elevaba su autoestima pues nadie había logrado vencerlos, su reino se había convertido en el mas fuerte conocido en ese entonces_

 _Y esto no cambio ni con el paso de los años, El Reino del Porvenir cada parte de el, vivía con paz y gran virtud_

.

.

La isla del Mañana, o como la mayoría le llamaba, El mañana del oeste, dada su ubicación, sede de aquel majestuoso reino y lugar donde sus gobernantes residían dentro de un imponente y lujoso palacio lleno de comodidades y esas riquezas características de la realeza

En uno de los salones particulares de este Palacio se llevaba a cabo una especie de reunión, donde el Rey Estoico o Jefe como el prefería que le llamaran, hablaba con el resto de su consejo, esos hombres a quienes había puesto al mando de cada una de las islas que incluía el territorio de su Reino

El jefe orgulloso escuchaba el informe de sus prosperas tierras pero también se hablaba de la creciente amenaza respecto a los dragones a la que se enfrentaban por que si, su reino al ser el mas prospero se convertía también en el blanco perfecto de esta "plaga"

Cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió con un viento helado de esos que te erizan la piel y entro un hombre desconocido cubierto de cicatrices y envuelto en una capa de piel de dragón, su rostro era apenas visible. Sin decir nada avanzó por el salón hasta quedar frente al Jefe Estoico

Aunque muchos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia aquel hombre iba desarmado, ¿qué pretendía? Se preguntaban todos

\- Me llamó Drago Manodura y soy uno de sus más fieles súbditos majestad - saludó ese misterioso hombre en una reverencia frente al Jefe - Y vengo hasta usted para comunicarle que puedo liberar a su reino de la tiranía de los dragones... Puedo mantenerlos a salvo y controlar a esas bestias que les estorban tanto - entonces por fin levanto la vista como si quisiera sobresalir por los demás - Simplemente tiene que volverme el hombre mas poderoso del reino después de usted y ordenar a todos sus súbditos a seguirme

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí y un segundo después estallaron en risas a excepción del Jfe Estoico quien no decía nada pero si no dejaba de mirarle con sospecha

Por fin, harto de aquella burla, aquel misterioso hombre se envolvió en su capa y les dio la espalda mientras avanzaba a la salida - ¡A ver como les va sin mí! - concluyó al tiempo que azotaba la puerta tras de sí, dejando pasmados a los presentes por ese extraño suceso

 _Nadie de ellos imaginaba que, si había alguien a quien nunca debieron de enfadar, ese era Drago Manodura... Pues ya tenía en mente un malévolo plan_

.

.

Los días pasaron y aquel extraño incidente se fue olvidando de la mente de la mayoría, sobre todo viéndose eclipsado por el próximo gran acontecimiento en el Reino del Porvenir

Hacía ya un año que el aclamado Rey había visto realizado uno de sus más fervientes anhelos, su amada esposa Valka, le había dado un hijo. Y aunque al principio muchos pensaron que ese niño indefenso no sobreviviría, su orgulloso padre nunca desistió, confiando que con el tiempo ese niño se convertiría en alguien tan fuerte o más que el mismo

Y el Jefe Estoico no se vio defraudado, pues precisamente ahora el reino entero se preparaba para festejar su primer cumpleaños y sobretodo, la que sería la presentación del príncipe y futuro heredero al trono

En el interior de una lujosa habitación, la amorosa madre jugueteaba un poco con su pequeño bebe. Contemplaba lo cierto que habían sido las palabras de su padre, se veía que ese niño en el futuro tendría muchas energías... Con una sonrisa, dejo un beso en la frente del niño y se despidió momentáneamente de el dejándolo al cuidado de sus muchas nanas, mientras ella, caminaba casualmente por los pasillos del palacio para, una vez que se aseguraba de que nadie la veía, poder salir y dirigirse al bosque que se encontraba tras el castillo

Siempre había estado un su naturaleza romper las reglas, a diferencia de su esposo, y una de ellas era que una correcta dama no debía ir sola a lugares como esos y mucho menos estropearse sus elegantes prendas. Pero ella siempre había sido rara, nunca había sido normal y no quería serlo

En lo particular, este día tenía un motivo especial para haber ido al bosque, y es que estaban a un día de la celebración de su pequeño y aunque la mayoría ya le había enviado muchos regalos al niño ella misma no tenía uno aún

Caminaba pensativa por el bosque queriendo pensar en algo apropiado cuando un sutil quejido se escuchó entre las ramas de un árbol, fuera lo que fuera parecía lastimado. Con curiosidad y cautela caminó hasta allí y

\- ¡ahh!... - exclamó por la sorpresa e incluso retrocedió un poco para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar de nuevo con mas atención. Se trataba de un dragón, pero uno que nunca había visto, este era pequeño aunque se trataba de una cría, sus escamas eran negras como la noche y sus ojos de un hermoso verde que la miraron causándole ternura, estaba solo y parecía asustado

Ella, a pesar de haberse casado con mas ferviente guerrero mata dragones, jamas había estado de acuerdo con aquellas practicas y lo que ahora veía parecía confirmar sus sospechas, este no se veía peligroso, al contrario, parecía haber perdido a su familia y ahora estaba solo y en peligro, y sus ojos por alguna razón le recordaron mucho a los de su bebe

Intrigada por esa nueva especie que descubría, saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo e hizo un rápido boceto del dragón, quien curiosamente se había enroscado haciendo que su cola llegara hasta su cara en una forma que le pareció tierna e imponente a la vez. Sin pensarlo más, todo aquel bebe dragón en brazos y lo llevó consigo al castillo, decidida que el cumpleaños de su hijo sería también el comienzo de un cambio en el reino

.

En una habitación particular del castillo que el Jefe Estoico el Vasto había acondicionado como su taller particular de herrería, pues era una tradición en su familia aprender tal oficio, ahora el rey caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión pensativa... Tenía a su alrededor varios materiales listos para empezar a trabajar y aunque muchos de sus herreros se habían ofrecido a hacer el trabajo, había decidido que sería el quien lo llevara acabo pues este era muy especial; era su presente para su propio hijo

Hacía un par de días que había visitado la bóveda familiar donde se guardaban varias de las valiosas joyas que pertenecieron en el pasado a su familia. Había ido allí para buscar una en particular, un legendario rubí rojo que había pertenecido a uno de sus antecesores hace muchos, muchos años atrás y no había sido tocado desde entonces hasta ahora, que el había decidido que pertenecería de nuevo a un Jefe... a su hijo y heredero

Por otra parte, desde que el había empezado a hacer frente a los dragones, siendo el primero en mucho tiempo que lograba imponerse sobre ellos, se había impuesto una nueva tradición, y esta era que la realeza y solo la realeza, en este caso él, su esposa y ahora también su hijo, podría portar emblemas hechos con la forma de un dragón en símbolo de su dominio sobre ellos claro, de su realeza

Y era justo lo que planeaba hacer, un emblema con forma de un dragón en la cual incrustaría la piedra que había elegido, su cuestión ahora era ¿cual dragón representaría mejor a su hijo? Es decir, el de su esposa había sido un Cortatormenta, pues le parecía majestuoso y peculiar como ella a pesar de que contadas ocasiones se unía a la batalla contra estos. En su caso, y por ahora llevaba un Pesadilla Monstruosa pues se consideraba que solo los mejores guerreros luchaban contra ese dragón y esa era su especialidad

Por otra parte, existía un dragón al que nunca habían enfrentado pero si habían visto lo destructores que podían ser, los llamaban Furia Nocturna, pero nadie sabia que aspecto tenía, solo se decía que eran más letales que la muerte misma, aunque hacia cierto tiempo que no habían tenido ataques de ellos

A punto de rendirse, decidió salir un momento de su taller particular y al hacerlo, vio justo el momento en que su esposa corría apresurada al castillo llevando algo en brazos, venía del bosque e iba tan aprisa que ni siquiera lo vio y mucho menos se percató de que una hoja de papel caía de sus ropas. El Jefe quizo detenerla pero le fue imposible, pero al agacharse a recoger ese trozo de papel, dio con la respuesta que había estado buscando

No sabía de donde lo había sacado su esposa ni mucho menos tenía idea de que dragón era aquel, pero era obvio que era uno imponente y poco común a la vez, seguramente muy fuerte y eso describía muy bien a su pequeño hijo, quien ya era raro a pesar de su corta edad, y decidió que ese dragón desconocido lo representaba mas que un Pesadilla... el boceto era perfecto y sería justo en la cola del dragón donde incrustaría su legendario rubí

.

.

El día de la celebración por fin llegó y el reino enteró se encontraba alegra festejando a su futuro Jefe. Una sonora ovación fue escuchada hasta en los mas remotos rincones del Mañana del Oeste cuando el Jefe presentó al bebe ante el pueblo como Hiccup Haddock Tercero y todos lo reverenciaron cuando su padre colgó de su cuello el que sería su emblema característico, ese que lo representaría y distinguiría como alguien de la realeza y en el cual sobresalía una hermosa piedra roja

Valka se sorprendió e incluso se estremeció un poco al reconocer al dragón que Estoico había grabado en el emblema ¿como lo había hecho? ¿la había descubierto? Pero pronto aquel detalle le pareció favorecedor

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - preguntó Estoico espectante por el regalo que el bebe recibiría de su madre, Valka sonrio ocultando un poco el ligero temor que tenía al tiempo que le entregó el niño en sus brazos para presentar el suyo

Estoico se preguntaba a que se debía tanto suspenso de su parte cuando toda duda desapareció y ella apareció con un pequeño dragón en sus brazos, el mismo que el había grabado en el emblema

El Jefe y el pueblo enteró que los observaba se alarmaron y sorprendieron al ver a la dama con ese animal en brazos, pero ella los ignoró y continuo acercándose

\- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¿Quieres regalarle a nuestro hijo una de esas peligrosas bestias? ¡son nuestros enemigos! ¡han matado a cientos de nosotros! ¡son peligrosos!

\- ¡¿Te parece peligroso?! - exclamó Valka de vuelta mientras cargaba al dragón que en realidad se veía indefenso

-¿Como sabes que en cualquier momento no nos atacara? - reclamó el rey, sin embargo su esposa lo ignoro y continuo acercando al dragón hacia su hijo quien ya lo veía curioso

\- Hiccup - musitó Valka - es todo tuyo - En ese momento, tanto el bebe humano como el dragón se miraron a los ojos, y como acto instintivo el pequeño Hiccup extendió su mano hacia el dragón y ambos cerraron los ojos ante su contacto

Estoico se sorprendió al igual que el resto del pueblo quienes unos momentos después exclamaron un "ay" de ternura respecto a la escena. No sabían como o si era posible, pero parecía que el pequeño Hiccup y ese dragón se hubieran vinculado para toda la vida

Orgullosa Valka observo aquello, Estoico no pudo objetar nada más respecto al dragón y eso le hacia sentir a la dama que no se equivocaba, sería su hijo quien en un futuro cambiaria el Reino

.

.

La celebración llegó a su fin y el pueblo entero se sumergió en un profundo sueño. La noche era tranquila y apacible incluso para los gobernantes quienes dormían profundamente al igual que su pequeño hijo

Pero toda esa paz se vio interrumpida cuando un grito despertó de subito a los reyes

\- ¡ATAQUE DE DRAGÓN!

Ambos se despertaron de golpe y Estoico no tardo en alistarse para salir a combatir - ¿Que tenemos? - preguntó casualmente, no obstante el guardia que le había alertado no estaba nada tranquilo

\- Señor... No es normal esta vez... Entre los dragones, hay algunos acorazados

\- ¿Acorazados? - preguntó el Jefe y de inmediato tomó un hacha y salio a ver por si mismo

Valka le seguía de cerca, hasta que un estruendo se escuchó en su habitación, la misma en la que habían dejado a su hijo. Rápidamente cambio de dirección y tomando un arma en sus manos volvio a entrar a su cuarto

Se trataba de un dragón, no uno cualquiera, era ese mismo que a ella le habían obsequiado como emblema, un Cortatormenta... Ella y el dragón se miraron, ella se quedó estática cuando vio a ese dragón dirigirse a la cuna de su hijo quien se encontraba ya despierto. Preparó el arma en sus manos para defenderlo pero lo que vio la sorprendió aun mas

Su bebe no tenía miedo de ese dragón y este a su vez no parecía que buscara dañarlo, al contrario, parecía que ambos estuvieran jugando como si se conocieran

Pero todo cambio cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe por obra del Jefe - ¡Valka! - exclamó este al ver a ese enorme dragón adentro - ¡Cúbranse, yo me haré cargo!

\- ¡Estoico no! - gritó ella queriendo detenerlo pero fue tarde, el Jefe no había demorado en lanzarse sobre el dragón y este por la sorpresa, causo un rasguño en la barbilla del bebe, enfureciendo aun mas al Jefe y el dragón por supuesto comenzó a defenderse

Valka, rápidamente corrió y tomo al niño en brazos pues había comenzado a llorar por la herida que ahora tenía cuando de pronto, el dragón logra safarse de los ataques del Jefe, se gira y mira con atención a Valka y su bebe en brazos y en un rápido movimiento expande sus alas y emprende el vuelo al tiempo que tomaba a ambos entre sus garras

\- ¡Valka! - exclamó el Jefe al ver impotente como ese dragón se los arrebataba y mas que furioso, salio de aquella habitación ordenando a todo al que se encontraba en su camino que no descansara hasta derribar a ese Cortatormenta

Todos los que estaban al servicio del rey acataron sus ordenes, pero les fue imposible, pues tenían a la vez que hacer frente a los ataques del resto de los dragones

Aquel Cortatormenta se alejaba de la isla del mañana mas y mas con cada aleteo llevando consigo a sus presas. Valka aferraba a su bebe con fuerza entre sus brazos rogando que ese dragón no los soltará, y así fue hasta que una vez bastante lejos de su isla, una misteriosa mirada observaba a ese dragón al tiempo que lanzaba contra el una certera hacha

El Cortatormenta logro evadirla pero al hacerlo, provoco que ese indefenso bebe cayera de los brazos de su madre - ¡Hiccup! - exclamó Valka al ver desde la distancia como su pequeño hijo caería al vació mientras ella se alejaba de el junto con ese dragón

Era obvio que sería el fin de ese niño, la persona responsable de haber lanzado esa hacha se desentendió de lo que pasaría después alejándose de la escena y por lo tanto no se percato de cuando un pequeño dragón negro salvó al bebe de tan horrible destino a costa de si mismo

Ese pequeño Furia Nocturna cubrió al bebe con sus alas recibiendo el completo impacto de la caída, ante la cual sintió un enorme dolor en la mitad de las aletas de su cola. El dragón comprobó con temor que no podía volver a elevarse pues al intentarlo ese enorme dolor aparecía otra vez

De pronto, una preocupación mas apareció para el pequeño e indefenso dragón, cuando escuchó pasos y voces humanas acercarse a la zona. Con un gran sufrimiento se despidió de ese bebe al que había salvado y corrió a la zona boscosa de ese lugar en el que habían caído, desconocido para ellos

Al sentir la ausencia de su dragón, el bebe por fin se sintió desprotegido y comenzó a llorar atrayendo la atención de quien sea que estuviera pasando oportunamente por ese lugar. Lo siguiente que el indefenso bebe sintió fueron unos brazos que lo levantaban del suelo y lo acunaban... muy, muy lejos de su verdadero hogar

.

\- Lo sentimos Jefe... hicimos todo lo que pudimos, nadie pudo detenerlo y ya nadie ha visto de nuevo a ese dragón - murmuro uno de los guardias ante el Jefe quien se encontraba sentado en su trono en la sala principal del palacio con la mirada perdida

\- Sal de aquí - murmuro Estoico en voz monótona

Su empleado no dudo en acatar su orden, nunca habían visto a su Jefe en ese estado y no tenían idea de que esperar de alguien como el viéndose en esa situación que sin duda le sería insoportable

Una vez solo, el Jefe seguía con la mirada perdida, y con la misma expresión camino hasta uno de los ventanales donde dirigió su vista a la dirección en que ese dragón había volado, ese dragón que le había arrebatado todo en una sola noche

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! - exclamó el Jefe sintiendo la furia en cada parte de su ser, desenvainando su espada y clavandola con fuerza contra los muros de su palacio al tiempo que sentía que todo a su alrededor se perdía

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Estoy de vuelta! ¿y que creen? Justamente hoy estoy cumpliendo 3 años de escritora aquí en Fanfiction... ¡Wow! ¿cierto? Y que mejor forma de festejo que iniciando esta historia...**

 **¿Qué les pareció el inicio? Ya saben que hacer... ¡dejen sus reviews!**

 **Como ven, esta sera un semiAU, mi primer semiAU en realidad, ¿que tal la adaptación? Si, si esta inspirada en Hércules, disney**

 ***Y por otro lado,** Dragoviking **si estas leyendo (que espero sea así) No creas que se me ha olvidado, aun tengo una sorpresa para ti, ya la veras espero sea pronto ;)**

 ***Y** Gabrielyalejandra **que también espero estés leyendo, bueno, tu elegiste un capítulo de este fic, y como creo que mas o menos conoces la trama que llevara ¿mas o menos en que parte de la historia te gustaría?**

 **Y antes de despedirme, algo que llevo rato extrañado hacer...**

 **.**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- Es curioso ¿sabes amigo? Eres lo único de lo que puedo sentirme orgulloso y ni siquiera puedo hablar de ti... Siento que mi lugar esta en otra parte, un lugar donde sería recibido con alegría... ¿un sueño, eh?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 _ **"Esto es Berk, esta a 12 días del norte del Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de frio, Esta ubicado justo en el meridiano de la tristeza**_

 _ **Mi pueblo, en una palabra: Tenaz, ha estado aquí por siete generaciones pero cada edificio es nuevo**_

 _ **¿El mayor problema aquí? Las pestes, mientras otros tienen roedores o insectos nosotros tenemos**_

 _ **¡dragones!**_

Esa era una mañana más en la isla de Berk, y con una mañana más nos referimos a que el pueblo la iniciaba como algo que ya era propio de ellos, con un ataque de dragones. Estas bestias aladas les atacaban arrebatandoles parte de su ganado o lo que sea que pudieran llevarse consigo como alimento. Los vikingos de la isla, por su puesto que no se la ponían fácil y en cada ataque, estaban resueltos a defenderse, como todos unos guerreros

 _ **Otros se mudarían, pero no nosotros... Los vikingos tenemos problemas de necedad... Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiccup... No parece un gran nombre lo se, pero aunque no lo crean, no es el peor**_

 _ **Al parecer esta gente piensa que con un nombre horrible se mantendrán alejados a los gnomos y a los trolls... Como si nuestra encantadora actitud vikinga no fuera suficiente**_

A esas horas de la mañana, el pueblo entero se preparaba para hacer frente al ataque...O ese era el caso de la mayoría, pues entre toda esa multitud de guerreros podemos observar tambien a un chico que no encaja con la bruta personalidad del resto y que corre con una dirección en mente... sin aparentes intenciones de luchar

\- ¿Y tu que estas haciendo afuera?

\- ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

 _ **Si, esos son los afectuosos saludos de esta zona y por cierto ¡son exclusivamente para mi!**_

Ese chico, de alrededor unos quince años se encaminó hacia la forga, ignorando los afectuosos saludos. Al entrar a ese pequeño local no tardó en emprender el que parecía su trabajo habitual

\- ¡Vaya! has decidido unirte a la acción ¿eh?

\- ¿yo? ¡sabemos que no tienen nada que hacer conmigo ahí afuera! - respondio el chico

\- ¿Que no necesitan mondadientes? - respondio un hombre, un herrero con barbas y al parecer gran fortaleza

 _ **Ese vikingo que se cree muy gracioso y que tiene la mano de quita y pon es Bocon... Supongo que es lo más cercano que tengo a una figura paterna y he sido su aprendiz desde que tengo memoria**_

 _ **Aunque supongo que es mas que obvio que eso no es suficiente para ser considerado "alguien" en este mundo de vikingos... Pronto sabrán de que habló**_

\- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - preguntó el herrero al chico al tiempo que le apartaba de la ventana, no obstante no le dejo hablar - Hiccup, hemos hablado de esto ¡no pueder salir en batalla por que... acabas en los lugares equivocados!

\- Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad ¡pasaría algo increible, Bocon, te lo aseguro!

\- Si, ya han pasado muchas cosas "increibles" cuanto te escapas de mis ojos... Hiccup, el día que combatas contra un dragón sera por que has logrado cambiar... esto

\- Acabas de señalarme completo - respondió Hiccup con un suspiro, pero no objeto nada mas. Despues de todo, ese herrero no se equivocaba, si el quisiera combatir contra un dragón en realidad sería por que le habían cambiado la personalidad... Lo que ese herrero desconocía era la verdadera razón por la que el anhelaba salir, ni siquiera le dejaba hablar al respecto y eso comenzaba a frustrarle

\- Creeme cuando te digo que habra consecuencias por no dejarme salir

\- Créeme cuando te digo que me arriesgare - respondió el herrero volviendo a su trabajo

 ** _Matar dragones lo es todo por aquí... y hace un tiempo, ese era mi mayor sueño, pues sabia que el día que lo hiciera, mi vida se arreglaría_**

 ** _Conseguir la cabeza de un Nadder lograría que al menos me notaran... Un gronkle ¡en definitiva me conseguiría novia!_**

 ** _¿Cremallerus? Son exoticos... Consigues el doble de cabezas y el doble de estatus_**

 _ **Tambien estan los Pesadilla Monstruosa, solo los mejores vikingos les enfrentan ¡y créanme cuando habló de los mejores! Este dragón tiene la mala costumbre de prender su cuerpo en llamas... Y se dice que matarles es la especialidad del Rey del archipielago**_

 ** _Estoico el Vasto... en verdad, oigan su nombre y tiemblen_**

 ** _Este hombre se ha distinguido por ser el mejor gobernante que han tenido estas tierras, dicen que desde que era un niño era buen combatiente... Su capacidad como mata dragones es tal que este peligroso dragón... El Pesadilla Monstruosa, es el que le da su símbolo de realeza..._**

 ** _... Si tan solo supieran que existe un dragón que le supera... un dragón que nadie ha visto jamás y que se llama..._**

\- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! - exclamó la gente de afuera

 _¡¿Qué, qué?!_ gritó la mente del chico cuando sus temores fueron confirmados al escuchar ese sonido que precedía al ataque de ese dragón

\- ¡Cubranse!

\- ¡vigila el fuerte Hiccup! - dijo la voz de Bocon, sacandole de sus pensamientos - Me necesitan en batalla... Quedate quieto - recalcó... ¿o suplicó?

No importa, ese chico no tenía ni siquiera intenciones de hacer caso... En cuanto su mentor desaparecio de su vista corrio a la otra salida de la forja

 ** _Los Furia Nocturna tienen el ataque más peligroso pues ellos nunca fallan, pero tampoco se dejan ver jamás y eso les vuelve el trofeo mas deseado por un mata dragones... Todos sueñan con darle muerte a uno de ellos pero... ¡No si yo lo impido!_**

El joven vikingo salio de la forja con un extraño aparato en las manos, se escublló entre la multitud tratando de no ser visto hasta que llegó a una zona apartada del peligro y desde ahí apunto con esa extraña cosa... pero no en dirección de un dragón

El segundo disparo del Furia Nocturna fue escuchado y de nuevo fue certero, pero también sirvió para dar la posible ubicación del dragón. Desde las sombras donde se ocultaba Hiccup, vio con cierto temor a un vikingo armado con una filosa hacha que se preparaba para lanzarla en dirección a la que estaba ese dragón

\- No lo haras - murmuró Hiccup al tiempo tiraba de ese extraño aparato y de el emergían unas boleadoras con las cuales noqueo al vikingo que amenazaba al dragón - ¡En el blanco! - festejó Hiccup - Esperó que nadie haya visto - murmuro para si

Pero como si hubiera sido a propósito, a sus espaldas apareció un Pesadilla Monstruosa, acechándole - Apuesto a tu me viste - murmuró el chico sarcástico, enseguida el dragón rugió amenazante contra el - Oye, oye ¡espera!

Sin embargo, ese dragón estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para entenderle. Sus ataques contra el chico no se hicieron esperar y este en respuesta solo pudo huir. Pero al intentar refugiarse atras de un poste de unas de las antorchas, el fuego del dragón dio contra ella, quemandole y derribandola

Pero no paro ahí, esa antorcha destruida provoco que todos los dragones a los cuales ya habían capturado, escaparan

El chico solo atinó a quedarse justo ahí, de pie sin mas que bajar la mirada al sentir a todos los demás a su alrededor mirandole de esa forma que ya conocía muy bien: desprecio... Excepto por el herrero, quien dio un suspiro de resignación al ver al culpable del desastre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en su favor...

\- ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos, Bocon!... Siempre que pone los pies afuera se desata el desastre... ¡no pueder hacer caso!... ¡Su presencia aquí es más peligrosa que un dragón!

Hiccup estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios y sabia, en apariencia, manejarlos bien. Sabia que nada de lo que pudiera decir serviría de algo asi que siguiendo una especie de rutina simplemente agacho la mirada y volvió en dirección a su hogar, sin saber que era seguido por el hombre que le había visto crecer

\- Hiccup...

\- Ya lo se, Bocon... Lamento todo esto... Siento no ser el vikingo que todos aquí esperan, es como si fuera una decepción para el pueblo entero y ni siquiera se por que... Cuando se trata de mi todos actuan como si se tratara de tener poca carne en su comida

\- Lo ves desde al ángulo equivocado Hiccup

\- No, no es así... Ya no estoy intentando encajar Bocon, es como si de pronto me hubiera dado cuenta de que no estoy en el lugar correcto para mi... No soy un mata dragones pero vivo en sus tierras... eso significa que mi lugar es en otra parte... haciendo algo... bueno... y diferente a un vikingo tradicional, que no soy y no seré nunca

El joven vikingo no esperó una respuesta del herrero. Simplemente entró a su hogar dejandole a él afuera, y ese hombre tampoco hizo intento de seguirle, más bien, se quedo pensativo por las palabras del chico... Eso de pertenecer a otro lugar, sabia que era solo remotamente posible... Pero posible al fin ¿sería el momento para hablarle a ese chico de su verdadero yo? De que había probabilidades de que en verdad el fuera a _lguien más_

.

.

Hiccup había escapado nuevamente por otra entrada de su casa y ahora se encontraba en el bosque... Ese mismo que era poco frecuentado por su pueblo pero al que él iba con suma frecuencia y gran naturalidad, sin ningún temor

¿Su lugar favorito? Una cala que contaba con una hermosa cascada y que parecía estar completamente oculta de la vista de cualquiera y que ocultaba un secreto... su secreto

 _ **Sí... solo hay algo más de mi, que deben saber**_

\- ¿Chimuelo? - Llamó el chico con entusiasmo, y un par de segundos después un dragón de escamas completamente oscuras saltó sobre el y comenzó a llenar su rostro de saliva - ¡basta amigo! Sabes que esto no se quita... Te he traído el almuerzo... Rico bacalao islandes, salmon y... ¡esta vez no hay anguila! - dijo en tono de festejo

El dragón parecio agradecerle y enseguida procedio a comer

\- Al menos uno de los dos tiene apetito... Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que no soy el único en problemas aquí... Chimuelo - añadió en tono acusador y el dragón adopto una expresión de culpa - Entiendo que quieres ayudar a los demás dragones, en realidad me alegra que lo hagas después de todo... fuiste de más utilidad que yo... Pero sabemos que no puedes ir al pueblo ¡recuerda que no puedes volar tu solo! Para ellos eres un trofeo, y si te encuentran antes de que yo pueda hacer algo...

La expresión del chico cambio a una de sufrimiento, casi de terror con el solo hecho de contemplar la idea de perder a ese dragón, este parecio notarlo y en son de disculpa la cubrió con una de sus alas

\- Lo se amigo - respondió Hiccup dando un suspiro más al tiempo que dirigía su vista al cielo... Ese que en secreto, había podido ver con más claridad que cualquier otro humano

\- Es extraño ¿no crees? El vikingo que es la vergüenza de su pueblo por no servir para combatir es el unico que ha visto de cerca al dragón más temido y codiciado por todos...

Hiccup constantemente pensaba en eso, él, un chico insignificante no solo había visto a un Furia Nocturna se cerca, si no que habían forjado una especie de... amistad. Gracias a esto, había descubierto que los dragones no eran lo que todos creían y en cambio, el chico había ayudado a ese dragón a volver a los cielos... Pues desde muy pequeño por una razón que el desconocía, había quedado imposibilitado

¿Como se había dado esa amistad? Para el mismo era dificil saberlo... Pues le parecía que el y ese Furia nocturna se conocían desde mucho tiempo atras

¿Que pasaría si alguien descubriera que no solo tenía amistad con un dragón si no que además, este le había permitido montarlo? El chico rio - Si alguien supiera estoy seguro de que no lo creería... dirían que además de inútil estoy demente... Es curioso que seas lo mejor que tengo y no pueda hablar de ti

Eso lo tenía muy claro, si bien nadie le creería, lo que si pasaría, es que si le descubrían le darían muerte a ese Furia Nocturna sin que el siquiera pudiera hacer algo

\- Crees que si lo supieran ¿mi vida cambiaría? ¿podría ayudar a los dragones? ¿crees que convencería a los demás de que todo lo que sabemos sobre ustedes es erroneo?... ¡Que estoy diciendo!... Alguien como yo jamás lograría algo así

Ese era otro asunto que ocupaba su mente de manera constante... Si el fuera alguien respetado, quizá podría cambiar hacer algo al respecto pero no podía - No siendo quien soy... Bocon tiene razón... Tengo que cambiar todo esto - dijo señalándose a si mismo - Sí pretendo que alguien me atienda..

\- Sabes amigo... siempre había sospechado que mi lugar no esta aquí entre guerreros mata dragones, pero desde que descubrí la verdad sobre ustedes... Entiendo que en verdad mi lugar es en otra parte... Siendo alguien que pueda hacer algo al respecto... Alguien a quien no odiaran, al contrario... Si fuera una de esas personas que son recibidas con alegría y aplausos y... ¿demasiado loco, cierto? Cualquiera diría que para mi, algo como eso sería imposible

.

Hiccup concluyó con la visita que a diario hacia a ese dragón... Chimuelo, como el le había llamado, el dragón mas poderoso y mas temido jamás visto antes... y que no le hacía daño

Desde que había descubierto la verdad, sentía una y otra vez que el tenía la misión de cambiar la perspectiva de los demás pero ¿como hacerlo? Si no era la clase de vikingo al que los demás respetaran es más, ni siquiera era la clase de vikingo al que los demás voltearan a ver... Era obvio que nadie lo escucharía... Lo tacharían de loco y se sentía sumamente mal por ello, por no poder hacer nada al respecto

Cuando llegó a su casa, afuera de esta se encontro con el herrero que le había cuidado desde que era niño. Había algo raro en el, una seriedad que no había visto antes - Hiccup... Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte

.

\- Hiccup... tu mejor que nadie sabes de los enormes abismos que hay respecto a tu origen - el chico asintio, y el herrero suspiro, como preparandose para hablar - Pero... hay algo, que nunca te había dicho

El corazón del chico palpito con fuerza al momento que el herrero, en lugar de hablar, le entregó una extraña tela que cubría algo y cuidadosamente lo desenvolvio... Y sintio que su corazón se detuvo

\- Esto colgaba de tu cuello el dia que te encontré - explicó el herrero - ¿sabes lo que es, cierto?

¿Que si lo sabia? Era un emblema... Pero para el, significaba mucho más de lo que el propio Bocon pensaba. El emblema tenía cuidadosamente grabado a un dragón, uno de escamas oscuras como la noche... uno que creía que solo el había podido ver en persona - Es un Furia Nocturna - murmuró en voz apenas audible, causando una sorpresa en el herrero

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó ese hombre al creer que no le había oido bien - ¿Hiccup, tu...?

\- ¡Y tiene mi nombre! - exclamó Hiccup tomando nota de todos los detalles

Entonces Hiccup reparó en una piedra roja que se hayaba ubicada justo en la cola del dragón y de nuevo sintio esas extraña sensación en su interior - ¿De donde salio?... En verdad... ¿en verdad, es mio?... ¿por qué...?

\- Hiccup - dijo con cuidado Bocon - ¿Sabes quienes son los únicos en el archipielago que tiene derecho a portar el emblema de un dragón?

\- Si - respondio Hiccup sin pensarlo mucho - La realeza

Hiccup continuaba mirando expectante al herrero para que añadiera algo mas hasta fue él mismo quien cayó en cuenta de sus palabras - ¡¿Realeza?!... ¿Qué... quieres decir?

\- Nada Hiccup - respondió el herrero sin querer crearle falsas esperanzas - Pense que era momento de que te enteraras pero no estoy asegurándote nada

\- ¿nada? De la nada me entregas esto diciendo que lo traía colgado del cuello cuando me encontraste... que tiene grabado mi peculiar nombre y también a... - _mi dragón_ añadió en su mente - ¿y quieres que me quede como si nada?

En verdad sería demasiada coincidencia... Su nombre, ese dragón que solo el conocía.. y otros cabos que poco a poco ataba

\- ¿Conoces la historia, no? - dijo Bocon - hace quince años, el Rey del archipielago perdio a su esposa y a su hijo en un ataque de dragón... ¡Hiccup... eso no significa nada! De verdad... no quiero que te ilusiones

\- ¿que no me ilucione? - respondio Hiccup - ¿sabes lo que esto podría significar?... Que yo sea...

\- ¡No... no lo eres!

\- Esta podría ser la verdad... Si tan solo pudiera...

\- ¡No... no lo haras! No sabes lo que dices... Estoico ¡digo! el Rey ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo... Se dice que la perdida de su heredero fue tan dolorosa que en su momento ofrecio un sin fin de recompensas para quien los encontrara... la recompensa era tan jugosa que muchos en estos años se han querido aprovechar de eso, de sus esperanzas... Pero nadie lo ha logrado... conseguir una audiencia con el es practicamente imposible ¡Y sobre todo!...

Había una buena razón por la que no había hablado antes y era justamente esa... Esa posibilidad de que ese niño fuera el hijo perdido del rey tenía un cabo suelto... La única razón por la que el no había hablado en quince años

\- Hiccup... El asegura poder reconocer a su heredero con una sola mirada y... tu no eres precisamente...

\- Lo que el espera - añadio Hiccup mirandose a si mismo... Bocon tenía razón, ni por asomo parecia ser el heredero de ese hombre - Entiendo

\- ¿en verdad lo entiendes? - comprobó el herrero

\- Si - respondio Hiccup - Si yo me presentara frente al gran Estoico el Vasto diciendo que soy su hijo perdido, probablemente diría algo como: "disculpe mosa... Me ha traído al vastago equivocado... Yo pedí un chico extra grande con brazos fuertes y agallas de guarnición"

\- Y no es solo por como luces por fuera... es como eres por dentro lo más complicado

Hiccup lo miro con los ojos en blanco - Si... gracias por eso, siempre sabes animarme

Bocon asintió esperando que ese chico en verdad le hubiera entendido y acto seguido tomo una bolsa en su mano, Hiccup lo miro interrogante al respecto - Te había contado... Tengo que hacer un viaje a... bueno no importa

\- Lo se - respondio Hiccup -cada año lo haces y nunca he merecido saber a donde, este año no creo que sea la excepción

\- Acertaste... Volveré, mientras tanto tu... No te metas en problemas ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo - respondio Hiccup

.

.

Dos días habían pasado, Bocon parecía estar bien en su famoso viaje del cual no podía enterar a su aprendiz, asi que este decidió que era el momento de hacer el suyo

\- ¡chimuelo! - dijo el chico en tono alegre mientras se acercaba y acariciaba a su dragón - ¿adivina que? ¡nos vamos!

El dragón le miro como cuestionando su cordura y enseguida Hiccup le mostró el emblema que dos días antes Bocon le había entregado. El Furia Nocturna parecio reconocerlo

\- Si amigo... parece que eres tu el del emblema - añadio mirándolo con atención y decisión en la mirada - Estoy de acuerdo en que no me parezco en nada a un miembro de la realeza pero esto puede ser la respuesta a muchas preguntas... Amigo ¡Iré a ver al rey... a su majestad... Estoico el vasto!

* * *

 **N/A:por un momento pensé que este año ya no publicaba... ¿que piensan? ¿un review?**

 **.**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- ¡Sáquenlo de mi vista... AHORA! - La determinación del Rey era incuestionable hasta que reparó en ese chico... en un detalle especial... esos ojos verdes... esa mirada... era como - Valka**_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!... No merezco piedad!... Nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar una historia! ¡Lo siento!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Por mi senda voy_**

 ** _Llegare a la meta_**

 ** _Si lejana esta_**

 ** _Fuerte seré yo_**

 ** _Cada paso a dar_**

 ** _Más me acercara_**

 ** _Por cualquier lugar iré_**

 ** _Sin miedo y con_**

 ** _¡Valor!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El majestuoso Furia Nocturna descendía de los cielos a una velocidad demasiado lenta para su gusto, pero a petición de su jinete debía hacerlo para evitar alertar a los demás de su presencia con su característico sonido

la mayor parte del largo viaje la habían tenido que efectuar por la noche a manera de aprovechar el camuflaje del dragón, y gracias a su velocidad a pesar de esto habían llegado antes de lo contemplado

Hiccup apretó su puño contra la silla de montar a pesar de que su vuelo era estable, más bien fue algo instintivo que atino hacer en el momento que se estremecía por ver por fin ante sus ojos el imponente palacio de la Isla del Mañana

\- Hacia haya amigo – dijo al ver desde arriba el que debería ser el salón de audiencias donde el trono del rey se encontraba, Hiccup nuevamente dio un profundo suspiro y miro el emblema que llevaba oculto entre sus ropas

El Furia nocturna obedeció y con cautela y sutileza aterrizo justo en el tejado de dicho lugar

\- Shh - murmuro el chico mientras baja de su lomo

Hiccup tomo aire una vez más como si intentara darse ánimos así mismo para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin pensarlo más se dejó caer en el interior del palacio por la ventana no sin antes pedir a su dragón permanecer sin ser visto

Hiccup miro a su alrededor, la sala permanecía oscura dadas las altas horas de la noche que debían ser, a pesar de eso sus ojos podían distinguir detalles importantes. El lugar como era de esperarse, era imponente, en la parte más lejos de su alcance podía reconocer la silueta del trono del rey. Con cuidado avanzó unos pasos cerca de la ventana donde había entrado y observo una cuarteadura en la pared que quien sabe por qué razón llamó su atención incluso alargo su mano hacia ella pero la dejo caer sin si quiera llegar a tocarla. Y al hacerlo suspiro

\- _Esto fue una tontería_ – susurró - ¿que se supone que le diré cuando lo vea? – Añadió con más volumen en su voz - ¡¿Sabe?! ¡Yo creo que soy su hijo!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamó una dura y furiosa voz a sus espaldas

Hiccup sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a voltear

\- ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¿COMO HAS ENTRADO? - reclamó esa misma voz pero ahora más furiosa - ¡RESPONDE!... _¿Quién eres tú?_

Poco a poco y aun con los hombros encogidos, Hiccup se giro y se encontró frente a él la imponente figura de un hombre, alto, con una larga barba en tono rojizo, una imponente capa a sus espaldas una espada en su cinturón y a su lado, el emblema de un Pesadilla Monstruosa - _El rey Estoico_ – murmuró Hiccup con voz ahogada mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su ser

La mirada de ese hombre se endureció mucho más al tiempo que desenvaino su filosa y larga espada y con ella le apuntaba - ¡No te pregunte si sabes quién soy! ¡Te pregunte quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí!

\- Ah, ah vera... yo... yo soy

\- ¡Habla! – insistió mientras el chico sentía el filo de la espada en su garganta

\- ¡Su hijo! – exclamó el chico en un arranque de pánico

Hiccup sintió que el filo de la espada se alejaba de su garganta y despacio fue abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse frente a frente con la severa mirada del rey

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - dijo con la respiración agitada, como si estuviera cansado de escuchar esas palabras. Enseguida el rostro del rey se llenó de rabia y Hiccup volvió a sentir el filo de la espada en su garganta - ¡Repítelo! ¡Atrévete a repetirlo!

\- Creo… creo que yo soy...- Hiccup titubeaba

\- ¡¿tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?! - dijo el rey - ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

\- Si tan solo me escuchara...

\- ¡¿quién te contrato?! ¡¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?!

\- Nadie, yo solo...

\- Quien sea que este detrás de esto… ¡Encárgate de decirle que eres la peor broma que he recibido en todos estos años! – decía el rey con desprecio y rudeza

\- No es una broma… ¡yo…!

-¡Sal de aquí! – Ordeno en Jefe mientras lo liberaba de la amenaza de su espada - Estoy cansado de esto... ¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ!

\- ¡Pero…!

\- ¡ALEJATE!

\- Yo… - El corazón de Hiccup se sintió agitarse cuando vio que la mirada del rey se tornaba más amenazante al ver que él no se iba e instintivamente quiso huir. Los ojos se Hiccup fueron hasta la ventana por la que había entrado, su única vía de escape pero… ¿iba a irse? ¿A rendirse así como así?

El jefe desenvaino de nuevo su espada y la apunto hacia Hiccup, pero esta vez no era solo una amenaza y Hiccup lo sabía y sin pensarlo hecho a correr en dirección a la ventana. Un par de segundos después Hiccup sintió que el Jefe lanzaba su espada contra el y al instante Hiccup se tiró al suelo a fin de evadirlo

Estoico el vasto lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo con solo sus ojos, como si con eso quisiera desahogar todos los sentimientos que ese chiquillo inconsciente había removido en él. Sin quitar su mirada de encima, fue avanzando a paso lento hacia el, y esto lo volvía todavía mas intimidarte

Al ver esto, y como el Jefe volvía a tomar su espada en sus manos para ir contra él, Hiccup solo atino a cubrirse cuando le vio levantar su espada como si fuera a darle el golpe final

Y era justo lo que Estoico pretendía. No obstante, al estar lo bastante cerca de su objetivo, algo hizo que el Jefe se detuviera de golpe y congelara su mano en el aire, como si hubiera sufrido un shock

Su rostro palideció e incluso dejo caer el arma de sus manos y retrocedió un par de pasos con la respiración acelerada – _No… no es posible_

Hiccup se incorporó un poco al ver el estado del rey

Y acto seguido, las imponentes puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y al instante una multitud de guardias inundo la sala

\- Su majestad – dijo uno de ellos al ver el estado en que el rey se encontraba - ¿esta…?

\- ¡sáquenlo! – exclamó el rey - ¡sáquenlo de mi vista!

Los guardias de inmediato localizaron al chico tirado en el suelo del gran salón. Se preguntaron cómo había llegado ahí, pero no dudaron en acatar la orden pues conocían el carácter de su Jefe.

Bastaron con únicamente dos de ellos para levantar al chico, quien por supuesto no ponía resistencia, solo miraba y miraba al rey

Estoico, pareció salir del shock un instante, justo cuando la habitación fue iluminada gracias a uno de los guardias y vio de espaldas al chico y como era sacado de la sala – Esperen – pidió el rey

Los guardias que escotaban al chico se detuvieron y se giraron hacia el junto con su preso, permitiendo que por primera vez el rostro de ese niño fuera iluminado por la luz

Y de nuevo, el Jefe se quedó sin aliento al poder ver por primera vez y con total claridad al rostro del chico, _su cabello castaño rojizo, sus ojos verdes._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, del cuello de ese chico colgaba un emblema… Un dragón misterioso con escamas negras y una piedra roja en el lugar que ocupaba una de sus aletas… El mismo que él personalmente había fabricado quince años atrás… _para su hijo…_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: SI... Actualice!... Pero seamos sinceros ¡Ese trailer fue un BOMM! Y no solo me revivió a mi sino a todo el Fandom! Espero que aún tenga lectores esta historia...! Disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

El rey tenía la respiración agitada cuando identifico a la perfección aquel emblema...

¿ _era posible? ¿después de tantos años?_

 _Pero... ¿ese chico insignificante?_

\- ¿Majestad? - inquirió uno de los guardias ante el silencio del rey

Estoico parpadeo un par de veces para salir de sus pensamientos

 _¡No!... No era posible... no con ese chico_ \- ¡Llevenselo! - mandó en un intento de descartar esa loca posibilidad

\- ¡Pero...! - exclamó Hiccup y al instante recibio otra dura mirada de parte del rey

\- ¡Dije Llevenselo! - repitió el Rey en tono exasperado

\- ¡Me llamó Hiccup! - exclamó el chico logrando a duras penas mostrar el otro lado del emblema donde venía grabado dicho nombre

Los guardias que lo sujetaban incluso le soltaron por el asombro y a la vez por el atrevimiento de ese chico... preguntandose, sí ese niño sabría en lo que se estaba metiendo

Estoico lo veía de reojo con la respiración agitada... Hiccup se percató del dilema emocional por el que el Jefe estaba pasando y decidió que se arriesgaría aun mas - Igual que él... igual que su...

La mirada del Jefe volvío a endurecerce - ¡Salgan! - dijo a los guardias - ¡salgan de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Los guardias, conociendo el caracter del rey, atinaron solo a dejar caer a aquel chico y salieron de la gran habitación al tiempo que el jefe, por un mero impulso volvía a desenvainar su espada para apuntarla hacia el - ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!

Entonces Hiccup giro de nuevo el emblema, Estoico lo reconoció, era el mismo que él había fabricado hacia 15 años atrás. También era sorprendente el hecho de que ahora ese chico insignificante le mirara con decisión, con un valor que quien sabe de dónde había sacado de pronto

Y ahora que por primera vez aquella noche podía ver con claridad el rostro de ese chico, no sabia que pensar

 _¿Era posible?_

Veía el emblema, veía sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño... Rasgos que solo había visto una vez, en la mujer que mas había amado y que hacia quince años le habían arrebatado junto con su hijo... ¿que había llevado a ese chico aparentemente insignificante a atreverse a pisar su palacio?

\- Yo no recuerdo nada - dijo Hiccup respondiendo a sus preguntas no formuladas - No se quien soy o de donde vengo... hace unos días descubrí que esto - añadió señalando el emblema - colgaba de mi cuello cuando era niño y...

Hiccup se silenció al no saber como interpretar la mirada que el Jefe le dirigía. Estoico por otra parte sentía su mente revuelta... Hacia quince años cuando su esposa y su hijo desaparecieron el daba cualquier cosa por dar con ellos de nuevo... Pero poco a poco la llama de la esperanza se había ido apagando casi por completo... En todos esos años había sido victima de tantos engaños, de muchos que buscaban aprovecharse de su deseo de volver a ver a su hijo que su incredulidad era justificada

Pero ese emblema era autentico, no podía haber ningun otro igual pero... ¿que había del chico? En todos esos años el había presumido de poder reconocer con una sola mirada a su heredero pero ahora, dudaba por el solo hecho de que ese chico tuviera dicho emblema en sus manos...

\- Cuando era niño - empezó a relatar el Jefe en un tono pensativo y mucho mas calmado, era más como si hablara consigo mismo, el chico lo escuchó con atención - Mi padre me ordenó golpear mi cabeza contra una roca... ¿sabes que ocurrió?

\- Ahh... - titubeo Hiccup empezando a asustarse

\- ¡Se partió en dos!... Me enseño de lo que un vikingo es capaz... ¡derriba montañas! ¡toma mares! Desde niño supe lo que quería - entonces miro al chico, como si le estuviera analizando... A sus ojos, solo había una forma de saber si ese niño era realmente su hijo

.

.

\- ¿A donde vamos? - decía Hiccup a duras penas mientras era arrastrado por las fuertes pisadas del Jefe por los oscuros pasillos de su palacio

\- ¡A la arena!... ¡vas a matar a un dragón!

\- ¡¿Qué..?!

\- Un hijo mio ¡es un mata dragones! ¡Eso hemos sido por generaciones! - decía sin parar sus fuertes sancadas

\- ¿a si? - tartamudeo Hiccup - ¿y no has pensado en que de ahora en fuera podríamos ser "Vikingos panaderos" o...? - Hiccup no pudo terminar su frase pues trastabillo por el último empujon que "su padre" le dió al arrojarle al interior de la arena frente a unas enormes jaulas

\- ¡Necesitaras esto! - dijo el gran Rey al tiempo que le entregaba una filosa hacha de batalla

\- ¡No! Yo... ah... en realidad... estoy súpermegaseguro de que esto no es una buena...

\- ¡Escucha! - dijo el Jefe endureciendo su voz y mirada de nuevo, haciendo que el chico se fuera encogiendo de hombros ante su imponente presencía - Cuando MI heredero porta un hacha ¡Lleva a todo el reino consigo!... Caminas como nosotros, piensas como nosotros ¡Y matas dragones, como nosotros!

Sin decir nada más, el Jefe comenzo a abrir una de las rejas desde la parte de arriba, sin darle al chico mas tiempo de protestar. Hiccup se encogió de hombros aun mas conforme esa jaula se abría

\- Cualquier hijo mio... es capaz de matar ¡Pesadillas monstruosas!

\- Creo que esta conversación fue muy unilateral - logró murmurar Hiccup justo un segundo antes de ver como ese poderoso dragón salía ansioso de su encierro

Su primera reacción fue encogerse de miedo pero de pronto, esa decisión volvió a su mirada, sus manos empuñaron el hacha y su postura cambió de una timida a una de seguridad. Por fin el dragón centro su vista en el y con sigilió fue acercandose a el

Hiccup, lentamente comenzó a estirar una de sus manos en dirección al dragón al tiempo que soltaba el hacha - Tranquiló

Estoico entrecerro la mirada - ¿ _qué esta haciendo_? - Observó como ese chico insignificante parecía calmar al dragón poco a poco, con una desición en la mirada, en esos ojos verdes que cada vez encontraba mas y mas familiares... _¿era posible? ¿lo era?_ Seguía sin encontrar respuestas, y en un arranque de frustración golpeo con fuerza contra la reja, sobresaltando al dragón

\- ¡Ahhhh! - exclamó Hiccup al ver que el pesadilla monstruosa preparaba fuego contra el para acabar con su vida. Estoico al ver aquello, considero que todo aquella había sido una estupidez, se disponía a dar auxilio a ese niño cuando un sonido único y un tanto escalofriante se volvió a escuchar en sus tierras, después de quince años...

 _¿Es... Un Furia Nocturna?_

Un poderoso ataque nunca antes visto destruyo parte de la fuerte reja, y una silueta negra ingreso a la arena. La vista era dificil dado la reciente explosión pero poco a poco se disipó y El Gran Estoico el Vasto sintió su corazón detenerse al ver con claridad, al tener ante sus ojos a ese dragón... Escamas negras como la noche, ojos verdes... Él mismo dragón que su esposa había obsequiado a su hijo en su primer cumpleaños... _a su hijo_

Hiccup se vió liberado del ataque del Pesadilla Monstruosa, el dominio que su dragón ejerció sobre el fue tal que por si mismo el dragón volvió a su jaula. El Furia Nocturna rodeaba a Hiccup con su cola protectoramente cuando la imponente figura del Jefe se dejó caer en el interior de la arena

Con una expresión anonadada, como si tuviera ante si un fantasma, como si tuviera ante sus ojos algo que no pudiera creer - ¿Hiccup? - murmuró el Jefe

Sin embargo, al considerarle tambien una amenaza, el Furia Nocturna saltó sobre el

\- ¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡No Chimuelo! - exclamó Hiccup

Al instante, el Furia Nocturna detuvo su ataque, y volvió a proteger a su Jinete. Estoico miro aquello entre maravillado y sorprendido... Ese chico que había tachado de insignificante, ejercia control sobre los dragones, ese imponente Furia Nocturna le obedecía ¡y lo protegía!... ese chico no tenía ningún temor por el dragón... Y ese dragón le resultaba extrañamente familiar... No había duda, era el mismo que su esposa había obsequiado a su hijo... jamás había visto uno igual

Hiccup pidió nuevamente a su dragón permanecer quieto y este lo acato pero seguía alerta, el chico se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente al Jefe. Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, Hiccup por su puesto un poco intimidado agacho la mirada y le reverencio - Su majestad - dijo como si le estuviera saludando por primera vez - La única razón de mi presencia ante aquí es... saber si pertenezco en algún lugar... aquí... en otra parte... La forma en que me presente aquí no ha sido lo mejor y esta en todo su derecho si aun quiere echarme del castillo yo no voy a... ah...

De pronto el serio rostro del Jefe adopto una sonrisa que hacia años no tenia - Hiccup... Desde que empezaste a gatear fuiste... diferente - relataba Estoico como si en su mente estuviera reviviendo un sin fin de imágenes - Nunca te pareciste a mi... ¡Ese dragón!... Ustedes se conocieron hace quince años... fue un obsequio de tu madre junto con el emblema que llevas colgado - Estoico entonces se fue acercando con cuidado al muchacho aun contra los gruñidos amenazantes del dragón - Desde entonces podías controlarlos... Todos estos años lo olvide... No te pareces a mi... - Entonces por fin le miro a los ojos - ¿Hiccup? - preguntó con recelo, el chico asintió con la misma expresión - ¿Mi hijo?... Tienes los ojos de tu madre

Aquello el chico no se lo esperaba... Algo apenado bajo la vista al sentir por primera vez en toda su vida, que tenía familia... que podía parecerse a alguien pero... ¿asi era?... Y esta vez fue Hiccup quien no se lo podía creer - ¿qué?... Pero ¿como?...

\- Hace quince años durante un ataque de dragón... uno de ellos se llevo a tu madre junto contigo... Hicimos lo imposible pero nadie pudo dar con ustedes

\- Pero... ¿esta... esta seguro? - preguntó Hiccup ahora siendo el incrédulo - ¡digo! Mireme ¿acaso parezco...?

\- ¿realeza? - el Jefe lo vio de arriba a abajo - ¡No! pero... ¡pagaran por haberte alejado de tu hogar! - decía el Jefe con emoción y rencor guardado - Tu madre siempre lo dijo y ahora lo se... Con tu dominio sobre los dragones ¡dar con su nido y someterles sera pan comido!

\- ¿que? Creí que había quedado claro... Yo no puedo matar dragones

\- ¡pero vas a hacerlo!

\- ¡no! Yo no quiero matar dragones

Estoico lo miro duramente de nuevo - Hiccup, tal vez yo sepa que eres mi hijo ¡pero si quieres recuperar tu lugar en la realeza...!

\- Lo quiero... - respondió Hiccup con decisión, era lo que quería, desde el momento en que contemplo esa posibilidad supo que era lo que más quería... Pues así, llegaría a cumplir su verdadero objetivo...

\- Pues no te sera sencillo - añadió Estoico - no simplemente puedes quedarte aquí así sin más... mi reino tiene reglas ¡Y aunque gobierno yo! ¡eres tu quien tiene que hacer algo al respecto!

\- haré lo que sea - respondió

\- Tienes que entrenar... - le dijo - Cualquier miembro de la realeza hay cosas que debe saber... Debes buscar a un viejo amigo mio... hace años que no nos vemos pero se que lo hará... Bocon el Rudo se dedica a entrenar guerreros, justo en esta temporada cada año... El te instruirá todo lo que debes saber... el resto... te toca a ti... Tienes que cambiar todo eso

\- Me señalaste completo...

\- Y eso no es todo... ¡Hiccup!... Hijo... Dentro de cinco años alcanzaras la edad suficiente, a los veinte años yo debo presentarte como mi heredero, ¡podrías incluso tomar el trono! ¡Sera tu última oportunidad!... Pero para ello, tienes que demostrar quien eres... ¡tienes que probar que eres mi hijo!

La decisión de nuevo se reflejo en la mirada de Hiccup... Cuando se dirigió al palacio nunca pensó aquello, que si resultaba un miembro de la realeza (por loco que sonara) tendría que hacer tantas grandezas como su... _Su padre_ hacía.. ¿podría con ello? ¡Si!... El era Realeza... y recuperaría su lugar para poder hacer lo que siempre había deseado...

\- ¿entiendes?

\- Si - respondió Hiccup - Llevarte hasta el nido de los dragones y someter a su reina, acabar con los ataques sería lo bastante grande para considerarme su hijo... pero no lo hare

\- Hiccup... hace años le permitía tu madre obsequiarte ese dragón pero eso no significa que permita que mi hijo tome su bando con ellos... Un dragón te alejó de ti ¿lo entiendes?

\- Lo entiendo

\- Si quieres ser de la realeza, tienes que comportarte como tal

\- Eso supongo - decía Hiccup mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia Chimuelo para volver a montarlo - Y ya se como lograrlo... ¡No voy a matar dragones... _Padre_! ¡pero demostrare que soy parte de su familia! ¡No le fallare... _Padre!..._ Cambiare... lo cambiare todo... incluso a usted _majestad_... No le voy a fallar

Por fin el Furia Nocturna expandió sus alas y emprendió su vuelo. El Rey no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de protestar... ¿su hijo no mataría dragones?... ¿demostraría que podía ser considerado su hijo? ¿Le desobedecía? Era necio, terco como un vikingo... y no podía estarse quieto, era obvio... y una vez más recordó a su madre

\- Suerte... hijo

.

Con ánimos renovados y una meta fija en su mente Hiccup y Chimuelo volaron por encima del palacio para comenzar a alejarse. No mataría dragones, pero ahora que sabia quien era... sabia que jamás se daría por vencido... Entrenamiento... eso era lo primero... Ahora tenía en mente arreglar ciertas cosas con ese famoso "Bocon el rudo"

Nada le iba a detener... siendo Hiccup " _el_ _inútil_ " como le apodaban en el lugar donde creció, nadie lo escucharía, nadie le creería que alguien como el descubrió la verdad sobre los dragones

Pero al hijo del Rey Estoico, sin duda él si podría hacer algo, y nadie se lo iba a impedir... El rey tenía razón, era necesario un cambio... empezaría por si mismo hasta llegar al propio rey... Ahora esa era su meta ¡Y él la iba a alcanzar!

.

 _ **¡Todo venceré!**_

 _ **¡Llegare a mi meta!**_

 _ **¡Todo enfrentare!**_

 _ **¡Fuerte y sin temor!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Por los dioses y el mismo Rey lo se!**_

 _ **¡Llegare a mi meta!**_

 _ **¡Como héroe vivire y mi lugar TENDRE!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

 _ **El hombre con la mano de quita y pon no pudo contener más una carcajada - Espera, espera... Estoico, el Gran Jefe ¿acepto que es tu padre? ¿y qué mas le dijiste? "Léeme un cuento papi"**_

 _ **\- ¡Te lo juro!**_

 _ **\- ¿En nombre del rey?**_

* * *

 _N/A: De nuevo les digo, ese trailer revivió a todo el fandom y también renovó mi inspiración para escribir, ¡Enserio! Díganme en sus reviews si la historia sigue gustándoles y si sigue siendo les de interés, y prometo actualizar con mas frecuencia, quizá pronto los compense con un maratón de capítulos... pero Please! déjenme un review!_

 _En cuanto al trailer, ¿alguno de ustedes leyó mi Fic de "Casi Letal"? si lo hicieron entonces saben por que me siento tan pero tan genial! ¡Es Canon! ¡Mis fics seran Canon!_

 _ **¿no saben de que habló? Les invitó entonces a leer "Casi Letal" y su secuela "Aun más letal"... cuando los publique muchos lectores me dijeron que era comparable a la siguiente película y ¡ahora no me lo creo! ¡Esa pelí sera lo mejor del mundo!**_

 _ **Esperen pronto un próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

 _Todo venceré_

 _¡Llegare a mi meta!_

 _Todo enfrentare_

 _¡Fuerte y sin temor!_

 _._

 _¡Como héroe viviré_

 _Y mi lugar tendré!_

 _._

Habían volado una distancia considerable desde que habían salido de la Isla del Mañana, el Jinete comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tardaría en dar con la zona de entrenamiento que usaba ese famoso Bocón "el rudo" cuando por fin, después de atravesar una densa neblina dio con su destino

\- Chimuelo, desciende – pidió en voz baja al dragón quien acató la orden y aterrizó de forma sigilosa

El Jinete se dejó caer de su lomo y con una seña le pidió a su dragón mantenerse quieto y oculto de la vista del resto a menos que fuera necesario

Hiccup observó a su alrededor mientras avanzaba a pasos lentos. El lugar era bastante más atractivo que Berk. Estaban rodeados por enormes y densos árboles y desde su lugar podía distinguir una enorme Arena de entrenamiento… seguro que sí era el lugar que buscaba

Comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tardaría en dar con Bocón "el rudo cuando desde lo alto de un árbol el Furia Nocturna le indicó con una seña una enorme y familiar figura vikinga que se distinguía entre la neblina

Hiccup sonrió victorioso al reconocerlo y se acercó no sin antes ordenar de nuevo a Chimuelo guardar silencio – Ahh, disculpe usted ¿podría decirme dónde encontrar a Bocón " _el rudo_ "?

\- Solo Bocón – respondió automáticamente el hombre aun dándole la espalda hasta que reconoció el tono de voz de ese chico – _Oh no –_ murmuró mientras lentamente se giraba hasta encontrarse con ese chico que lo miraba entre victorioso – ¿Hiccup? – suspiró el herrero - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿y que se supone que haces?

\- Iré al grano ¿de acuerdo? – respondió Hiccup para enseguida tomar aire – Debo convertirme en un héroe de verdad ¡Y he venido por entrenamiento!

Bocón lo miro un par de segundos, como si le hubiera dicho un disparate y enseguida estalló en carcajadas

Esta vez fue Hiccup quien lo miro con seriedad hasta que su risa disminuyo - ¿fue divertido?

\- ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? El viaje seguramente te afecto

\- ¡No, no me afecto!

Bocón volvió a ponerse serio – Lo siento entonces Hiccup… no puedo

\- ¿ah no? ¿qué no es a eso a lo que se dedica Bocón "el rudo"? – preguntó Hiccup volviendo a cruzarse de brazos - ¿no es lo que has hecho todos estos años?

\- No me dedico a entrenar _héroes_ precisamente – respondió - Mejor vuelve a casa – concluyó dándole la espalda

\- ¡No! – respondió Hiccup con decisión

\- Hiccup… Entreno guerreros mata dragones ¿comprendes?

Hiccup se quedó en silenció unos segundos por la revelación - ¿por eso viajabas todos estos años?... _No tenía idea –_ añadió en voz baja

\- ¿entiendes que no te lo haya dicho? Hubieras insistido en venir… y ambos sabemos que eso no es lo tuyo

 _\- No lo es_ – volvió a decir Hiccup en un susurro, aunque parecía más que hablaba consigo mismo

\- ¿lo entiendes? Vuelve a Berk entonces

Hiccup pareció pensarlo un segundo - No quiero matar dragones – dijo

\- Lo sé – respondió Bocón

\- No… no has entendido… No quiero matar dragones Bocón… Y estoy aquí porque quiero evitarlo

\- ¿Qué? – Bocón volvió a mirarlo como si estuviera mal de la cabeza – Hiccup…

\- ¡sí! – insistió Hiccup - ¿nunca has tenido un sueño alguna vez? Algo por lo que harías cualquier cosa… ¿nunca ha habido nada que desearas hacer con toda el alma? ¿Alguien a quien quisieras ayudar?

Bocón suspiro – No es la primera vez que lo escuchó… no sé qué pretendes, pero Hiccup créeme, no importa lo que quieras hacer ¡Será inútil!

\- No lo será – respondió Hiccup – Escucha yo… - el chico desvió levemente la mirada mientras pensaba en cómo podría explicarle, entonces vio un pequeño Terrible Terror en lo alto de un árbol – Yo soy diferente a todos los demás

\- Ja – rió el hombre sin ganas – ya lo he comprobado

\- No me refiero a eso… bueno sí… Mejor… mejor observa – dijo mientras se acercaba al árbol donde estaba el pequeño dragón y sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño objeto brillante que atrajo de inmediato la atención del pequeño dragón

\- ¡Hiccup No! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡shh! – ordenó al vikingo mientras extendía su mano izquierda al dragón

Bocón miro asombrado y casi con la boca abierta cuando el pequeño dragón permitió que Hiccup no solo lo tocara sino que incluso acabó recostado sobre su hombro y Hiccup lo acepto sin ningún temor, como si se tratara de una indefensa ave

Bocón, aun asombrado, desvió la mirada - _¿será posible que…?_ – enseguida volvió a mirar al chico quien a su vez lo miraba expectante

El herrero termino sacudiendo la cabeza - ¡No!... No sé qué acabas de hacer Hiccup pero no te ayudare a cometer la locura más grande de tu vida

Hiccup dejó caer los hombros y dejo ir al Terrible Terror – Escucha, no tenía pensado decir esto pero – decía mientras sacaba a la vista el emblema y se lo mostraba – Sí no me entrenas, nunca podré reclamar el trono y volver a la Isla del Mañana con mi padre el rey Estoico el vasto

Bocón lo miro un momento con seriedad y luego volvió a estallar en carcajadas - ¡espera, espera! ¿Dices que Estoico el vasto es tu padre? – Hiccup asintió – ¿no te lo abras creído solo por ese emblema?

\- El mismo lo admitió – respondió Hiccup con seriedad frente a sus risas

\- ¡si claro! _Estoico_ ¡el gran Jefe! ¡Es tu papá!

\- Hace unos días que fui a verlo – añadió Hiccup

\- ¿sí? ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¡Lánzame un hacha papi!... ¡Ya lo imagino! ¿Cómo fue su reunión _? "Léeme un cuento padre"_ y Estoico _"Erase una vez"_ – añadió imitando el tono de voz ronco del Jefe

\- ¡Te lo juro!

\- ¿en nombre del Jefe?... Te creo… él y yo fuimos muy amigos de hecho ¿no te conto sobre mí?

Hiccup lo miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Escucha Hiccup como broma fue buena pero suficiente…

\- ¡Yo soy el heredero al trono!

\- Esto es lo que me temía… No quería darte ese emblema por que podrías creértelo, Hiccup, que tú lo tengas y lleve tu nombre no te vuelve el hijo de Estoico el vasto automáticamente… se necesita más que eso para que todos, no solo yo lo creamos –decía mientras a sus espaldas el Furia Nocturna comenzaba a aparecer tan lento como si estuviera al acecho

\- ¿no lo harás entonces?

\- ¿no vas a amenazarme con destierro cuando inicie tu reinado? – Volvió a bromear – Ya lo dije… ¡vas a volver a Berk! ¡Y no voy a ponerte más excusas! Aunque me lo pida el hijo de el gran Estoico el Vasto… Aunque fuera el hijo del relámpago y la muerte misma… ¡Mis palabras son dos!

Antes de que Bocón pudiera decir algo más el ambiente fue invadido por un sonido escalofriante… el mismo que precedía al mortal ataque de un único dragón y un par de segundos después un misil de plasma impacto contra la pierna falsa del herrero quien se giró a ver ante sí al imponente dragón

Boquiabierto se giró para ver a Hiccup, quien a su caminó hasta quedar entre Bocón y el dragón y con una única seña le indico al Furia Nocturna que se calmara, dejando aún más que sorprendido al herrero

Sin decir nada, Hiccup volvió a levantar el emblema, mostrando que el la figura de dragón que tenía grabada correspondía a un Furia Nocturna… el mismo que tenía frente a él y a quien había controlado frente a sus ojos

\- Está bien – respondió Bocón

\- ¿entonces lo harás? – exclamó Hiccup - ¡vaya! Y ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- ¡Espera Hiccup! – dijo calmando al entusiasmado chico - No voy a mentirte… alguna vez desee que uno de los tantos chicos a los que entrene usará esos conocimientos para algo más que matar dragones… pero por fin entendí que ninguno lo haría

\- ¡Pero yo voy a hacerlo! – aseguró Hiccup

Bocón sonrió, y por primera vez esa tarde no fue con burla, sino con orgullo

\- Bien en ese caso, hablaremos de tu entrenamiento… empezaras por conocer a tus compañeros

\- ¿compañeros? – preguntó Hiccup siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Bocón

\- Si – afirmo el herrero - ¿creíste que serías el único? – añadió señalando a los chicos que precisamente salían uno a uno salían de la Arena de entrenamiento como si de un juego se tratará – Hay los tienes… Patán, Patapez – dijo señalando a dos chicos – Y Astrid – concluyó señalando a una joven de cabello rubio y esbelta figura que portaba un hacha en las manos

Hiccup sintió que se le iba el aliento al verla y como su corazón se aceleraba mientras un " _Wow_ " salía de sus labios inconscientemente

\- ¡Hey! – llamó sacándole de su ensoñación – Más te vale que te concentres, si quieres lograr lo que quieras tendrás que evitar las distracciones – volvió a recalcar mientras lo obligaba a dejar de mirar a la chica desde la distancia – Hiccup si no lo has notado ¡es tu última oportunidad! ¡La última esperanza!

¿Que si lo sabía? ¡Claro! Desde ese momento sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad a sus espaldas… no solo frente a su padre, también con Bocón… con los dragones, con Chimuelo, consigo mismo… Era la última esperanza… Pero no se rendiría, no importa la distancia, él llegaría a la meta

* * *

 **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 _\- ¿todo esto te parece una broma? La guerra de nuestros padres va a convertirse en nuestra ¡decide de que lado estas!_

 _._

 _\- Pero no son lo que creíamos… Todo lo que se sabe ¡esta mal!_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hola hola otra vez! Se que el capítulo fue corto pero me alegra por fin volver y actualizar esta historia... Si les gusta ¡no dejen de seguirla! Lo mejor a penas inicia ¡Y apuesto a que ya lo notaron!... Seguro que hubo algo en este capítulo que no se esperaban ¿cierto?**

 **entonces ¿me regalan un review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

.

El sol recién salía e iluminaba aquella remota pero hermosa isla en la que se encontraban. En el interior de una tienda el heredero al trono continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de los constantes intentos de un Furia Nocturna que insistía en despertarlo, parecía que se había olvidado que estaba llegando tarde a su primer día de entrenamiento

Cansado de insistir sin ningún resultado, el Furia Nocturna salió de la tienda de campaña, subió a la copa de un árbol no muy alto y enseguida su característico sonido inundo el lugar seguido por una explosión de plasma que sacudió por completo la tienda haciendo que su portador saliera de ella de golpe, despierto y sobresaltado

\- ¡Ah! ¡Chimuelo! – reclamó el chico - ¡¿Qué?! – Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, desde lo alto su dragón le señalo que el resto de sus compañeros al igual que Bocón ya se dirigían a la arena - ¡El entrenamiento! ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegó tarde!

Apresurado termino de vestirse y ajusto su calzado, hizo de ademán de también dirigirse a la arena pero se detuvo en el camino, dudando… Un gruñido de parte de su dragón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al girarse vio como el Furia Nocturna le señalaba el hacha que no llevaba consigo, la misma que su padre Estoico le había dado antes

Hiccup fijo su mirada en el arma y luego en su dragón, recordando que al menos por el momento, este entrenamiento sería enfocado en matar dragones… Estaba por protestar cuando de lejos vio de nuevo a esa chica de cabello rubio entrando por la puerta de la arena con un hacha en mano, enseguida su dragón insistió de nuevo en que se la llevará

\- ¿Así? ¿qué? ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿con esto causare una mejor impresión? – decía Hiccup con sarcasmo mientras se disponía a cargar con el arma – _"Hey veo que tienes un hacha ¡Yo también tengo! ¡Son muy de vikingos!"_ – dijo al tiempo que intentaba levantar el arma de un solo movimiento pero solo consiguió caer al suelo junto con ella llevado por el peso y que su dragón estallará en risas - ¡Si, si! Muy gracioso – dijo mientras volvía a levantarse – A quien quiero engañar… necesitaría de un milagro si quisiera encajar entre ellos – suspiro volviendo a tomar el arma esta vez con ambas manos logrando levantarla – Ni hablar, deséame suerte amigo – se despidió y enseguida corrió en dirección a la arena de entrenamiento

.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al entrenamiento! – exclamó Bocón mientras levantaba la reja que daba entrada a la arena, con sus respectivas armas en mano los tres reclutas entraron enseguida con una expresión de asombro y emoción

\- No hay vuelta atrás – dijo con decisión la chica que respondía al nombre de Astrid

\- Juro que le cortaré las patas a cada dragón que hoy combata ¡Con mis dientes! – dijo Patán

\- ¿te das cuenta que eso implica combate cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de esos? – dijo Patapez en un tono más preocupado, casi asustadizo

\- ¿y eso que? – respondió Patán restandole importancia - ¿no es eso parte de la diversión?

\- Sí – afirmó la chica – solo es divertido si te llevas cicatrices

\- Si es verdad ¿no? – dijo una tercera voz desde la entrada - Dolor, me encanta

Los tres chicos se giraron hacia la entrada para ver con asombro e incredulidad a quien al parecer sería también su compañero de entrenamiento

\- ¿y a este quien lo dejo entrar? – murmuró Patán a Astrid señalando la delgada y para nada vikinga complexión del chico nuevo

\- ¡Es hora de empezar! – dijo Bocón - ¡recuerden! El mejor de ustedes al final del entrenamiento ganará el honor de matar a su primer dragón

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Hiccup levantando de pronto la mirada hacia su entrenador

\- Le da miedo – se burló Patán mal interpretando su reacción - ¿eso lo descalifica, eh?

Hiccup frunció el ceño pero lo ignoró y enfocó su mirada de nuevo en su entrenador - _¡Bocón! ¡Yo no voy a…!_

 _\- Tranquilo –_ dijo el herrero de una mano – _eres pequeño y débil ¡con suerte te ignoraran!_

 _\- ¡sabes que yo no estaba asustado! ¡Bocón! ¡No voy a…!_

 _\- ¡Lo sé! Pero te lo advertí Hiccup, debes mantener bien oculto a ese dragón si pretendes continuar en esto, si intentas decir o hacer algo al respecto, ellos te juzgarán como loco o enfermo_

 _\- ¡Pero!_

 _\- No tienes que preocuparte por tener que lastimar a uno de tus preciados dragones, no serás un blanco obvio ¡Y se irán por quienes si parezcan vikingos! – c_ oncluyó el herrero

\- Sí, eso me hace sentir mejor – murmuró Hiccup antes de formarse en la fila con el resto de los chicos

\- ¡Detrás de estas puertas hay algunas de las especies que aprenderán a combatir! – comenzó Bocón a explicar – Como el Mortifero Nadder

 _\- Rapidez 8 y armadura 16 –_ murmuró Patapez

\- Pesadilla Monstruosa – seguía enlistando

 _\- Poder de fuego 15_

\- El Terrible Terror

 _\- Ataque 8, veneno 12_

\- ¡QUIERES CAYARTE! – silencio Bocón repentinamente irritado contra Patapez quien se encogió de hombros – también esta… el Gronkle – dijo Bocón con un brillo especial en la mirada mientras alargaba la mano hacia la jaula del dragón

\- ¡¿qué, qué?! – protestó Patán – ¿no vas a enseñarnos primero?

\- Soy un firme creyente de aprender sobre la marcha – concluyó y acto seguido abrió la reja, dejando salir al dragón – Y hoy aprenderán a sobrevivir… ¡Si el dragón los quema… se mueren! ¿QUÉ ES LO PRIMERO QUE NECESITAN?

\- ¡Un doctor! – respondió Hiccup

\- ¡¿Rapidez 5?! – dijo Patapez

\- ¡Un escudo! – respondió Astrid

\- ¡Escudos, correcto! ¡Corran! – mandó el herrero entrenador - ¡Esa es la pieza más importante del equipo! ¡Si deben elegir entre arma y escudo! ¡Elijan el escudo! – añadió al tiempo que obligaba a Hiccup a tomar uno al igual que el resto – Cada dragón tiene un número limitado de tiros ¿Cuál es el límite del Gronkle?

\- ¿cinco? – sugirió Patán

\- ¡Seis! – acertó Patapez

\- ¡Correcto, pero fuera! – añadió cuando el Gronkle aprovecho su distracción para quemar su escudo, el chico corrió fuera de la arena entre asustado y aliviado - ¿ _qué esperas para salir a pelear?_ – murmuró a su cuarto alumno que se encontraba oculto tras el exhibidor de armas - ¿ _no deseaba entrenamiento, su majestad?_

Hiccup frunció el ceño sabiendo que usaba ese título con ironía – _Quiero ser Jefe, no un loco mata dragones_

\- ¡el Jefe es el primero en salir a combatir! _–_ añadió dándole un empujón para que saliera al combate - ¡Patán, estas fuera! – anunció después de que el dragón quemará su escudo mientras este intentaba coquetear con la chica de cabello rubio

\- Parece que quedamos tú y yo ¿eh? – le dijo Hiccup a la chica algo tímido pero queriendo sonar atrevido con un tono de coquetería

\- ¡No, solo tú! – dijo ella alejándose de su lado, provocando que el chico la siguiera con la mirada con expresión embelesada

\- ¡Hiccup! – alertó Bocón

De inmediato Hiccup vio cómo su escudo era golpeado por un disparó de parte del Gronkle y era acorralado por el dragón contra la pared - ¡Hiccup! – volvió a llamar Bocón

Tenía la respiración agitada, pero se esforzó por calmarse mientras ese dragón le amenazaba con su último disparó – _Tranquila… tranquila –_ le decía una y otra vez en voz baja hasta que el dragón comenzó a bajar el fuego para ser de inmediato apresada nuevamente por el herrero entrenador

\- ¡vuelve a la jaula salchicha con patas! – dijo Bocón mientras volvía a encerrarla para enseguida tomar por el brazo a Hiccup para que de nuevo se pusiera en pie – _Te dije que evitarás las distracciones –_ susurró solo a él

\- ¡Hora de continuar! – anunció con voz fuerte - ¡Y recuerden! – dijo dirigiéndose a sus alumnos - ¡Un dragón siempre ataca para matar! – dijo recibiendo una mirada con cierto reproche de su más nuevo estudiante - ¡ _Siempre_! – volvió a recalcar sosteniendo la mirada del chico

.

\- ¡Fuerza, resistencia y coraje! ¿lo tienen? ¡hora de probarlo! ¡a correr! – y con golpe a una especie de gong sus estudiantes emprendieron una carrera por el bosque de vuelta a la arena siendo su primer obstáculo un árbol el cual debían quitar de su camino

\- ¡Ahh! – gritó la vikinga rubia cortando de un tajo el tronco del árbol y continuando con la carrera al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros

\- ¡Vamos Hiccup! ¡Ni lo estás intentando! – dijo Bocón sacándole de nuevo de su embeleso observando a aquella chica _otra vez_ \- ¡Jala! ¡golpea! – decía mientras el chico luchaba contra ese árbol que ni siquiera era muy grande - ¡Usa la espalda! ¡Las piernas! ¡Usa todo tú…! ¡No! – exclamó para enseguida ser golpeado erróneamente por su discípulo quien lo miro con los hombros encogidos – _continua… –_ dijo entre dientes

\- Sin pasar a salvo ese primer obstáculo Hiccup continuo avanzando hasta casi dar alcance a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban en la segunda parte de ese circuito

 _\- ¡ja ja!_ – se burlaba Patán a un costado suyo mientras levantaba a sus espaldas una pesada oveja con suma facilidad a diferencia de él que luchaba por levantarla ya con la respiración agitada por su anterior carrera – No quisiera ser tú… - dijo burlón alborotando algo de polvo a su paso conforme continuaba

 _\- ¡Oye!_ – reclamó Hiccup cuando el polvo llego a sus ojos antes de que siquiera pudiera avanzar y le hiciera caer por el peso adicional a sus espaldas

.

\- ¡justo donde perteneces! ¡al suelo y a mis pies! – decía Patán nuevamente mirándole desde arriba cuando Hiccup por fin pudo volver a la arena con el peso a sus espaldas pero cayendo agotado al apenas entrar

\- ¡última prueba de hoy! – anunció Bocón con voz fuerte - ¡Precisión! – continuaba hablando mientras obligaba al chico caído a volver a ponerse en pie - ¡Lanzaran al centro de los blancos! – dijo señalando numerosas dianas a diferentes alturas, algunas al suelo otras más arriba e incluso una en lo más alto de la arena - ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Solo observen y aprendan! – dijo Patán al tiempo que lanzaba el hacha en su mano y acertaba en el blanco de altura promedio sin ponerle mucho empeño

\- ¡Buen Tiro Patán! – felicitó Bocón

\- ¡Por favor! – dijo Astrid dando un giro sobre si misma al tiempo que lanzaba el hacha acertando también a la misma altura

\- ¡Nada mal Astrid! – dijo el herrero - ¡cuidado! – dijo a Patapez cuando lanzo el hacha sin mucho control pero casi igualando la precisión de sus compañeros - ¡Tu turno Hiccup!

Con algo de dificultad Hiccup logro levantar el hacha y la lanzó con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba después de los anteriores ejercicios – apunta muy bien al… ¡BLANCO! – gritó Bocón cuando el hacha paso rosando su mano buena - ¡HICCUP!

Sin embargo el chico había caído de rodillas contra el suelo intentando recuperar algo de aire. El herrero suspiro y dejo caer los hombros – Tomaremos un descanso…

\- ¡¿Qué, QUÉ?! – reclamó Patán - ¿solo una práctica de tiro? ¡Eso fue demasiado fácil! ¡vamos a detenernos solo porque este debilucho no puede continuar! ¡Esperaba que esto fuera más difícil!

\- ¡PATÁN! – Llamó Bocón con voz fuerte a la vez que levantaba un hacha y la apuntaba hacia él haciéndole temblar para en el último instante desviarse y clavar el arma en el centro del blanco de tiro más alto que había en la arena – Que bien que quieras ser el primero – dijo – baja esa hacha… - mandó

Patán pareció burlarse – _¿yo? ¡Por favor! Esto será pan comido…_

\- Y luego vuelve a lanzarla, al mismo blanco

Patán pareció titubear un momento pero no desistió y se encamino al enorme poster – Como dije, será pan comido…

\- No es todo – dijo el herrero acercándose al chico y colgando un pesó adicional en cada uno de sus brazos, se trataba de unas pesadas boleas que contaban con unas largas cuerdas a los extremos, lo que haría más difícil que cargara con ellas

\- ¡¿qué?! ¿pero qué es esto? – protestó Patán luchando por alzar los brazos

\- Esto – dijo señalando la primera – será _tenacidad, resistencia e inteligencia_ y esto… - añadió señalando la segunda – _fuerza_ y _corazón,_ si tienen ambas y saben usarlas no tendrán problemas… ¿o sí? – preguntó al vikingo

\- Como dije, demasiado fácil – dijo Patán al tiempo que se aproximaba al poste y de un salto se sujetaba a él, pero siendo llevado por el peso de las boleas termino en el suelo con un fuerte golpe en la espalda

Siendo el mismo destino el que sufrieron Astrid, Patapez e Hiccup quien aunque intentaba disimular empezaba a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo sobretodo al intentar volver a ponerse en pie

\- ¡Se termina por hoy! – anunció Bocón - pueden volver a sus tiendas y prepárense ¡Mañana empieza el verdadero entrenamiento!

\- ¡¿qué?! – dijeron casi todos a la vez, pues, aunque no se miraran tan mal como el chico debilucho sí que habían terminado agotados

\- ¿creyeron que sería tan fácil? – dijo Bocón mirando especialmente a Hiccup quien había levantado la mirada mirándole esperando que bromeara - ¡esto fue solo una prueba de condición! Y tengo que decir que no son lo que esperaba… tendremos mucho en que trabajar… _Novatos_

\- ¿te ayudo? – ofreció Patán extrañamente amable extendiendo una mano a Hiccup para ayudarle a levantarse, algo dudoso Hiccup pensó en tomarla pero este la retiro de inmediato - ¡Ups! Muy lento… como siempre – concluyó saliendo de la arena sin parar de reírse a su costa

\- ¡Ahhh! – exclamó Hiccup furioso contra ese chico al tiempo que movía su brazo izquierdo que seguía atado a la bolea y que al hacerlo golpeo accidentalmente el tobillo de su compañera

\- ¡Oye! – reclamó ella con expresión furiosa

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Astrid!

\- ¿Lo siento? ¿Crees que todo esto es una broma? – concluyó ella saliendo enojada de la arena

\- ¡Pero yo…! – Hiccup suspiró dejando caer los hombros - _¿qué estoy haciendo? debo parecer un completo tonto_ … - decía mientras se libraba de las pesadas boleas - ¡Esto es una estupidez!

Su sentido común le decía que, después de aquel día de haber comprobado que sus habilidades no estaban ni de cerca al nivel de sus compañeros y mucho menos al que Bocón deseaba, lo más inteligente sería retirarse y desistir de aquello… Hiccup movió sus hombros sintiendo dolor al instante… _¡Sí! Lo más sabio era retirarse_

Sin embargo levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor, las puertas de las jaulas que encarcelaban a dragones que en algún momento morirían a manos de sus compañeros que estaban ahí para convertirse en guerreros mata dragones… las armas a su alrededor que seguramente serían empleadas en ese mismo propósito… _¡No! No podía permitirlo… No podía rendirse_

Sin darse cuenta había avanzado hasta la jaula del Gronkle, la misma dragona que habían enfrentado esa mañana y casi lo mata… Con una increíble decisión en la mirada extendió su mano hacia la puerta y…

 _\- No lo hagas –_ dijeron a sus espaldas, él de inmediato se giró a encarar al dueño de esa voz

 _\- No tenemos que matarlos –_ respondió él

 _\- Hiccup…_

\- ¡Es cierto! – replicó el chico

El vikingo de una mano pareció suspirar dejando caer los hombros y Hiccup sabiendo lo que eso significaba, le imitó

.

 _¡Y recuerden! – Había dicho - ¡Un dragón siempre ataca para matar! ¡Siempre! – volvió a recalcar sosteniendo la mirada del chico_

Las palabras que su entrenador había usado persistían en su mente – Bocón no parece que vaya a cambiar de opinión – decía Hiccup caminando de un lado a otro mientras su dragón le observaba y comía su ración de pescado – Y de seguir así, y si sobrevivo a su entrenamiento será solo porque también formare parte de la próxima generación de mata dragones… ¿Qué se supone que haga? Bocón cree que si intento contar a los demás chicos la verdad sobre ustedes, ellos no lo entenderán y me tomaran por loco – Hiccup suspiro

El Furia Nocturna se limitó simplemente a mostrarle su aleta artificial, Hiccup la miro casualmente cuando de pronto la respuesta de su dragón le fue obvia y entonces sonrió – _Y probablemente lo esté…_ ¡porque no pienso desistir! – Dijo con decisión - ¡tienes razón Chimuelo! Incluso si Bocón cree que correré asustado por su duro entrenamiento… Me convertiré en su mejor estudiante ¡Y veré por mí mismo que entiendan! _Como dijo el Jefe, es hora de cambiar… ¡Esto!_

.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

 _\- ¿insistirás?_ \- Preguntó Bocón al verlo esta vez puntualmente para el segundo día de entrenamiento

Hiccup asintió sorprendiendo al vikingo por la impresionante decisión que ahora tenía en la mirada, en su caminar y en todo su porte… Recordándole lo que había prometido antes, no importaba la distancia… el llegaría a la meta

* * *

 **N/A: HOLA... Si! soy yo! de vuelta! ¿alguien me recuerda? Lo cierto es que se que probablemente fui de las últimas en FF en hacer esto pero, quiero prometer que esta historia verá un final a pesar de que la he abandonado injustamente pero sobretodo!... que esta no será mi despedida como escritora de este maravilloso universo que es HTTYD ¿por que lo digo? porque jamás me despediría! Y espero que muchos de ustedes tampoco lo hagan! y es aquí en FF donde podemos mantener vivo este fandom a pesar de haber visto ya la última película de la trilogía... Recuerden! El cielo nunca cambiara!**

 **Y probablemente aun tengamos oportunidad de volver a ver nuestros personajes favoritos! ¿una nueva serie con la que nos sorprendan por ejemplo?**

 **De todos modos, como dije no me pienso despedir, conocí por este medio a muchos _lectores/fans/compañeros de escritura_ asombrosos y espero tampoco lo hagan! **

_**Come fly with me! Into a fantasy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por otra parte!**_ **¿que les pareció este capítulo? Ya sabemos como fue en un principio el entrenamiento de Hiccup pero como vieron al final no piensa quedarse con eso! y también les adelanto que mas pronto de lo que creen verán a su amado shipp...** _Hiccstrid!_


End file.
